Bunch of song Fics that form a story!
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Three are about my favorite couple Hiei and Kurama and the last one is about Yusuke's wedding!All go togther in the order they are placed! Complete
1. Look Away

Doing a weird thing I know!! But read my new song fics then tell me how you feel!! Like them? Hate them?   
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it? *faints* Of course not silly!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei had a huge fight with Kurama. He told him that he wouldn't be coming back! Then four nights later Hiei and Muruko had sex. He then decided to stay in the Makai with her. He then goes and tells Kurama that he is now going to be seeing Muruko and not him.   
  
When you called me up this morning   
talking about the new love you've found   
  
I said I'm happy for ya   
I'm really happy for ya   
  
found someone else   
  
I guess I wont be coming 'round   
  
I guess its over baby   
  
Its really over baby   
  
Kurama wished Hiei luck on his new life. Then he cursed the gods for tearing them apart. He fell to the ground crying. His chest hurt and now his heart was a broken mess. He kept hearing Hiei saying how he had always had hidden feelings for her. Now he wanted to act on them. How Hiei said they should of stayed just friends.  
  
And from what you said   
  
I know you've gotten over me   
  
It'll never be the way it used to be  
  
so if its got to be this way   
  
don't worry baby   
  
I can take the news ok   
  
but if you see me walking by   
  
and the tears are in my eyes   
  
look away baby look away   
  
Kurama and the others meet at the park. Yusuke asks Kurama if he seen Hiei lately. Kurama then excuses himself and walks away. Fresh tears streak down his face. He loves Hiei so much. he really thought they would be together forever. They really had something special.  
  
And if we meet on the street someday   
  
  
  
and I don't know what to say   
  
look away baby look away   
  
don't look at me   
  
I don't want you to see me this way   
  
When we both agreed as lovers   
  
we were better off as friends   
  
Kurama started to lose weight. He could not sleep nor eat since the break up. Maybe Hiei was right and they should of stayed friends. Or maybe Hiei should of fought harder to help Kurama keep their relationship floating. But now it was to late. Kurama was all alone now.  
  
that's how it had to be   
  
yeah that's how it had to be   
  
I tell you I'm fine   
But Sometimes I just pretend   
  
wish you were holding me   
  
wish you were still holding me   
  
I just never thought   
  
that I would be replaced so soon   
  
I wasn't prepared to hear  
  
those words from you   
  
Kurama thinks of Hiei everyday. He still goes on with his normal life. Trying to look normal. It seemed no one saw the hole in his chest. Right where his heart had been.   
  
And I know I wanted to be free   
  
yeah baby this is how we wanted it to be   
  
but if you see me walking by   
  
and the tears are in my eyes   
  
look away baby look away  
  
And if we meet in the street someday  
  
And I don't know what to say   
  
look away baby look away   
  
Don't look at me   
  
I don't want you to see me this way   
  
Kurama has been getting more and more depressed. He tries to hide his inner pain. But it shines out through his eyes. He had played the game and lost. Lost what mattered most in all three worlds.  
  
If you see me walking by   
  
and the tears are in my eyes   
  
look away baby look away   
  
And if we meet on the street someday   
  
And I don't know what to say   
  
look away baby look away   
  
Don't look at me   
  
I don't want you to see me this way   
  
He stopped seeing his friends after two weeks of life without Hiei. His mother grown more concerned with her son. He was always somewhat quiet and liked to be alone. But it seemed to her that now her son was craving it. Kurama was glad for one thing. Hiei would never know or see the hurting Youko. That should of helped him with his pride. But nothing did. HE was just living through the motions. Not really caring or living. How could he with his heart so far away?  
  
If you see me walking by   
  
and the tears are in my eyes   
  
look away baby look away   
  
And if we meet on the street someday  
  
and I don't know what to say   
  
look away baby look away   
  
Don't look at me   
  
I don't want you to see me this way   
  
if you see me walking by and the tears are in my eyes   
  
don't look at me   
  
I don't want you to see me this way   
  
When you called me up this morning   
  
talking about the new love you've found   
  
I said I'm happy for you   
  
I'm really happy for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Song is done by the group called Chicago!!! I hoped you enjoyed this! Now review and tell me what you think!! By to all!! 


	2. Hard to say I'm sorry

Here is another song fic from Chicago!! It goes with the first one I did by them!!!   
  
Disclaimers: Why would you think I owned them? *looks around small apartment*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei has spent a whole month with Muruko. At first he fooled himself into thinking he loved her. But he didn't. How could he when he already gave it to his fox? Two tear gems fall. He glares at them. They show his weakness. He goes and tells Muruko how he feels. She said she already knew he was using her. Then he leaves to try to talk to the Youko who is dear to him. He finds the red Head at the park. He notices he has lost weight. He goes over to him.  
  
Everybody needs a little time away   
  
I heard her say from each other   
  
Even lovers need a holiday   
  
far away from each other   
  
Hold me now   
  
Its hard for me to say I'm sorry   
  
Kurama listens to Hiei. Both express how much the other means to them. Hiei found it hard to say he was sorry. But when he saw how hurt his foxes eyes were he knew he had to. Those hurt filled eyes cut him to his core. He had hurt him. Hiei asks for another chance.  
  
I just want you to stay   
  
after all that we've been through   
  
I will make it up to you I promise to   
  
and after all that's been said and done   
  
your just a part of me I cant let go  
  
Kurama hugs the smaller demon. Fresh tears pour down his cheeks. As the tears hit Hiei on the head he moved. His eyes searched the others. Kurama then says he forgives him. He still meant more than his own life to the fox. Hiei curse himself on how badly he tore his fox up. He vowed then to make it up to him. It was pure hell for both of them to be so far apart from the other one. Not to touch or kiss the other. Not to look at the one person who meant everything in all three worlds.  
  
Couldn't stand to be kept away   
  
just for the day from your body   
  
wouldn't wanna be swept away   
  
far away from the one that I love   
  
hold me now   
  
its hard for me to say I'm sorry   
  
I just want you to know  
  
hold me now   
  
I really wanna tell you I'm sorry   
  
I could never let you go   
  
after all that's been said and done your just a part of me   
  
I cant let go.   
  
Both are kissing and hugging. They want not only to tell each other how they feel but want to show the other one. Both are happy to be back together. Hiei is finally back. Back to the only home he ever needed. His foxes arms are his shelter.  
  
After all that we've been through   
  
I will make it up to you   
  
I promise to  
  
Your gonna be the lucky one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is!! Hope it was enjoyed! Review please!! Should I do one more or not? Let me know!! 


	3. You're the Inspiration

Ok I had to do one more!! Again its done by Chicago!! I recommend listening to them. They are a great group! Anyways on to the song!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been four months since the whole Muruko thing. Hiei and Kurama where now closer than ever. Hiei had been trying to do something special for his Kitsune. He then saw a man get down on one Knee In front of a human Girl. Hiei listened as the guy told her how much she meant to him. He then asked her to be his life's mate. He pulled out a ring and held it out to her. Moved by the words Hiei watched as she said yes and the two embraced. Hiei then had an idea for his fox.  
  
You know our love was meant to be  
  
the kind of love to last forever  
  
and I want you here with me from tonight until the end of time   
  
you should know every where I go   
  
your always on my mind in my heart in my soul  
  
The fire demon waited for the kitsune. Soon they were alone in his room. Hiei told Kurama to meet him in the garden. He then jumped out the window. He was nervous. The great Hiei was scared to do this. But he wanted to. It was right. Soon Kurama came out of the house. HE had a puzzled expression on his face. Hiei kissed those waiting lips.  
  
" I have something to ask you?" He says like he wanted to discuss a strategy.  
  
Kurama then says " What is it?"  
  
baby you're the meaning of my life   
  
you're the inspiration   
  
you bring feeling to my life   
  
you're the inspiration   
  
Wanna have you near me   
  
I wanna have you hear me say   
  
no one needs you more then I needs you   
  
Down on one knee Hiei takes out a ring he um picked up. As he tells Kurama how he feels for him His eyes search the others. Kurama's eyes are huge. He looks shocked but is listening to everything Hiei is saying. Then Hiei asks His fox to be his life's mate.  
  
and I know yet I know that its plain to see   
  
so in love when we're together  
  
and I know now I know that I need you   
  
here with me  
  
From tonight until the end of time  
  
you should know you should   
  
need to know everywhere I go  
  
your always on my mind in my heart in my soul   
  
you're the meaning in my life you're my inspiration   
  
you bring feeling to my life you're the inspiration   
  
Kurama goes and hugs the fire demon. Yes he screamed out laughing. Hiei was p0ulled in a tight embrace and was spun around. Kurama then stopped and kissed the Koorime passionately. As they break the kiss for breath after a few minutes Hiei slips the ring on the fox. Then he kisses his foxes smooth slender neck. He gets it moist then bites down in it. Kurama gasped at the marking. It was well known through out the Makai that a bite mark symbolizes that demon belongs to someone else. Just like a engagement ring.  
  
I wanna have you near me   
  
I wanna have you hear me  
  
say it no one needs you more then I.   
  
I wanna have you near me   
  
I wanna have you hear me say it   
  
no one needs you more then I need you   
  
you're the meaning in my life   
  
you're the inspiration  
  
when you love somebody   
  
to the end of time   
  
when you love somebody  
  
always on my mind   
  
no one needs you more then I  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is!! So let me know what you think!! Bye!! 


	4. Yusuke's Wedding!

Here is another Yusuke and Keiko song fic!! This song is done by Chicago!! Kinda stuck on that band right now!! Hehe ok on with the show!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just love to play with them!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He is so nervous. Once again fixing his tux. He looks around the room. His three best friends are there. The long haired Red head was fixing his hair again. While the other two were throwing insults at each other. Hearing this made him ease up a little. In a few minutes his life would once again change. He glanced back at his reflection. Only to have his friend Kurama place a hand on his shoulder. If he could fight demons surely he could get married Yusuke thought.  
  
Take me as I am   
  
put your hand   
  
in mine now   
  
and forever   
  
Soon all four are at the front of the church. He knew in his heart this day would come. He has always loved her. Keiko was his life. He would die for her. He almost did once. Through all the trails in his life she was there. Even in death she stood by him. The music started. He has surprised When Keiko said yes. Botan walks out. Then out came Shizuru. Then Yukina. After her Yusuke's heart beat so fast. Soon Keiko was standing next to him. His eyes had followed her down the aisle.  
  
darling here I stand   
  
before you now   
  
deep inside I always knew   
  
it was you  
  
you and me   
  
He thought of every instance they had fought, cried or just hanged out. Her smile was like sunshine. The one constant in his life. He knew that this new road they were taking would be hard. But it was worth it. She was worth it. Soon vows were exchanged. His palms had gotten so sweaty he almost dropped the ring.  
  
two hearts   
  
drawn together   
  
bound by destiny   
  
It was you   
  
and you for me   
  
every road leads   
  
to your door   
  
every step I take   
  
for ever more   
  
They kiss and are presented to everyone as husband and wife. Grabbing on to her they walk out of the Church. He still could not believe that she was his. Soon his friends join them and the guest say hi to the wedding party and the new couple. The whole time his heart Is in his chest.  
  
just to say you love me   
  
for the rest of your life  
  
I gotta lotta love   
  
and I don't wanna go   
  
Will you still love me   
  
for the rest of my life   
  
Cause I cant go on   
  
no I cant go on   
  
I cant go on   
  
if I'm on my own   
  
At the party thing afterwards. He dances with Keiko after cutting cake and eating food. Kuwabara is dancing with Yukina. Botan and Shizuru are trying to talk the other two to dance with them. Kurama and Shizuru join the floor. Hiei stares at him. Ignoring Botan. Yusuke grins at this. Something's never change he thinks and pulls his bride closer.   
  
take me as I am  
  
Put your heart in mine  
  
Stay with me forever  
  
cause I am just a man   
  
who never understood   
  
I never had a thing to prove  
  
After a few hours of dancing , friendly name calling, and goodbyes they arrive at the hotel. Keiko is so pretty right now. She seems to glow. I know I am wearing a goofy grin. But It is my wedding night. We enter our room and then kiss. We then get lost in our passion.  
  
There was you  
  
You and me   
  
then it all came so suddenly   
  
I'm close to you   
  
that I wanna be   
  
just say you'll love me   
  
for the rest of your life   
  
I gotta lotta love   
  
and I don't wanna let go   
  
Will you still love me   
  
for the rest of my life   
  
Cause I cant go on   
  
no I cant go on   
  
if I'm on my own   
  
After we made love for the third time she feel asleep. I watch her as she sleeps. I think of when Hiei had tried to turn her into a monster. Then my thoughts go to when she almost died because of the Saint beasts. I still don't get how a beast can be a saint. I gently touch her cheek. I think off when she was cheering for us at the tournament. Yes she has always been there. I have always loved her.  
  
Do you believe a love   
  
can run so strong   
  
Do you believe a love  
  
can pass you by  
  
There was a   
  
special one for me   
  
I was the lonely one you see   
  
but then my heart lost all control  
  
now your all that I know   
  
Cuddling to her he falls asleep. His mind and heart are at peace. He has everything he ever wanted in his arms right now.   
  
Just say you'll love me   
  
for the rest of your life   
  
I've gotta lotta love   
  
and I don't wanna let go.   
  
Will you still love   
  
me for the rest of my life  
  
cause I cant go on   
  
no I cant go on   
  
I cant go on   
  
will you still love me   
  
for the rest of your life  
  
no I cant go on   
  
just say you'll love me   
  
cant go on   
  
without somebody to call my own   
  
cause I cant go on   
  
will you still love me   
  
no I cant go on   
  
just say you'll love me  
  
Never be alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review please and let me know what you think!! Thank you !! Bye now!! 


End file.
